The Beast Within
by bookworm3334
Summary: Beast boy loves Raven. Raven Loves Beast boy but what happens when Beast boy talks to The Beast and lets him give him power to help him make raven fall for him. What happens when Beast boy already knew he had the beast within him before the accident with Adonis
1. Chapter 1

**The immense creature stalked its prey from afar; the creature approached the helpless animal with caution. When it got close to the game it smelt fear in the air, just how the massive creature liked it. The elk looked up and saw the massive creature and ran. The creature ran after it with glee, the demon saw the elk drop out of sight and ran faster. The elk kept running but the savage animal caught it. It massive paws struck the defenseless animal its blood was everywhere. The deadly creature started to feast on its kill when it was in the middle of eating it looked at the stars and howled. The creature continued eating its prey, when it was done eating the creature cleaned itself. The monstrosity looked at the dead elk one more time and howled toward the moon. The creature quickly faded into the dark woods not to be seen.**

Beast boy shot up from his bed sweating bullets. Beast boy looked at his clock and saw the time 12:26. Beast boy groaned he fell back in bed and stared at the bunk bed. Beast boy wanted to let the dream slip from his memory. He licked his lips and tasted something so pleasing to his taste buds; he imagined the elk's powerless body. He got up and stepped on something sharp he winced in pain and fell over when he did he hit his knee against his dresser. He gripped his knee and rocked back in forth hoping for the pain to go away he was mad he started picking up his room. After a few hours his room was clean and neat as a button. Beast boy saw crumbs and his carpet smelled he got a vacuum cleaner and looked at the time. 5:59 he sighed "It took me four hours to clean my room wow I need to keep my room clean" Beast boy thought who would be up "Cyborg will be awake it's my day to make breakfast so he's going to get up early today so he won't have to eat my tofu. Robin is always awake does he even sleep I bet he doesn't. Star will still be sleeping but she could sleep through a tornado she only wakes up when someone wakes up or the Titan alarm. Raven, Raven is awake she's meditating right now or reading" Beast boy turned on the vacuum and started to clean his room.

Down the hallway in Raven's room, Raven was listening music while watching the sunrise. Raven watched as the sun came up greeting her and Jump city. Raven was in the middle of her song it was her favorite it pretty much talked about her and her current situation. **This girl is on fire By Alicia Keys. **Raven listened to the song with understanding she wanted to be able to express herself but she couldn't when the song ended she put the mp3 player away. She got up and left her room but something stopped her she heard a vacuum and she followed the sound when she came to where the sound was coming from she gave a confused look "Beast boy is cleaning his room" Raven thought that she should knock but she didn't know if she should. Raven then heard in her head "What if he gets mad at us" Raven then knew who it was Timid.

"He won't get mad at us silly we are his friends" Raven knew that voice, Happy. "Happy is right Beast boy wouldn't get mad besides he's already awake. Just knock it won't matter and if he does get mad it won't be ugly he doesn't even know how to yell I bet" Raven smirked, Brave. Raven then got snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called. Raven then saw Starfire down the hall "Friend Raven why are you at Friend Beast boys room" Raven blushed she put her hood up so Star wouldn't see "I heard him cleaning his room I was just worried he doesn't ever clean his room" Star nodded her head "I agree with you friend Raven. Will you accompany me to the break of fast" Raven nodded her head and followed Star toward the Common room.

Raven glanced over her shoulder and stared at Beast boy's door. Raven had a crush on Beast boy for a long time now she didn't want to believe it at first but Knowledge changed that when she introduced Raven to Love, and Lust. Raven hates those too there always telling her to express her feelings for Beast boy in different ways. Raven is ok with Loves she just hates how Lust wants her to express herself. Raven walked over to the stove and started making her morning tea. "I hope he's ok"

Beast boy walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Beast boy turned on the water and felt the hot water hit his back it felt good he still had the dream on his mind "I'm not like that anymore that was a long time ago" Beast boy grabbed his shampoo and scrubbed his head. Beast boy turned the water off when the soap went down the drain. He got out and dried his wet body, Beast boy licked his lips and the taste sent a shiver down his spine. He saw that the mirror was foggy he then saw that his reflection was blurry but he saw that it was bigger and it looked more hairy. Beast boy walked up to the mirror with caution he put his hand on the mirror and wiped his eyes widened he wasn't staring at himself he was staring at bloody red eyes. Beast boy jumped back and slipped he hit his head against the wall he quickly got up and looked back into the mirror but he saw green eyes staring at him.

Beast boy wiped the whole mirror and stared at himself he looked at the cuts he has on his chest and back he grabbed his head he felt like his hair was still wet. He looked at his hand and saw that he was bleeding he stared in awe he wanted to lick the blood but he quickly stopped himself. "What am I thinking" Beast boy washed his hand he put a wrap on his head he didn't want the guys to see his head he grabbed his beanie and put it on he sighed "Well that's good enough" Beast boy made his way toward the common room he stopped when he was a few feet away he made himself smile and laugh. He walked in and everyone stared at him. "Yo BB what with the hat' Beast boy turned at faced Cyborg "Lazy day I didn't want to do my hair I don't want you guys seeing my hair when isn't done" Beast boy walked over to the fridge and grabbed soy milk and cereal.

Beast boy then smelt something good he looked over and saw cyborg cooking steak and bacon. Beast boy stared in awe. He watched as Cyborg flipped the steak and bacon over on a plate and made his way toward the seat in front of Beast boy. Cyborg started eating and making sweet moaning noises as he ate "Oh my god this is so good" Cyborg started eating the steak and Beast boy watched he saw a little blood in the steak and he heard the meat tearing when cyborg cut it in small pieces. Beast boy watched as Cyborg put the meat in his mouth. Beast boy licked his lips he hoped no one saw him lick his lips but what he didn't know was Raven watched the whole thing.

"Beast boy hates meat why would he" Raven stopped when she saw Beast boy shaking while he stared at the meat. "I think something is wrong with Beast boy" Raven watched as Cyborg looked at Beast boy "Yo BB you ok man" Beast boy got snapped back into reality "What ya I'm fine dude" Beast boy looked down at his cereal and saw the red eyes again "LET ME OUT" Beast boy screamed and fell backwards. Beast boy breathed heavily when he realized his friends were in the same room with him he looked at them. "Beast boy are you ok" Beast boy looked over to his leader "ya I'm fine I have to go do something" Beast boy got up and ran out of the common when he made his way into his room he started yelling "BEAST I KNOW YOUR IN THERE IN WHAT DO YOU WANT" Beast boy heard silence until he heard a voice he wished that never exist. "I want control I want to be free I hate being cooped up I hate how weak you are. Letting people think that we are weak we have power that they don't know you even had. If you set me free I can show people who we really are. Not some immature kid that hates meat, you wanted to take that meat Cyborg had and eat it yourself and don't try to tell me you weren't looking at it" Beast boy remembered the smell of the meat it would have been nice to eat but he quickly got snapped back into reality when he heard the Beast talking again "See you can't hold out for long you need the power there's something wrong with the one you care about" Beast boy froze "What do you mean what's wrong with Raven" Beast boy heard the Beast chuckle "You are weak how can you not see the pain she's in. Her face and eyes tell you everything" Beast boy then thought about it he then saw Ravens face appear in his head he then looked at her eyes and The Beast was right she looked like she was in pain. "You see you need the strength what if I told you I could give you that power but without me coming out" Beast boy stopped what he was doing "What do you mean" "I have been holding back all your power your strength your speed your every need and you're the thing people call puberty" Beast boy stopped what he was doing.

"Wait what did you just say" He hear the Beast chuckle "You heard me I've been holding back everything I've been waiting for this day do you want to the power to protect Raven and make her want you love you the way you love her" Beast boy thought for a minute beast boy sighed "Fine but if you try anything I will kill you understand" The Beast laughed "Highly doubt that oh didn't I tell you that you may be asleep for a long period of time when I give you the power and strength" Beast boy froze "Wait you didn't say anything about that" "To late sweet dreams friend" Beast boy saw everything go blurry he walked toward the door he fell to his knees and tried to each the key pad but he couldn't reach when he was about to touch the key pad it went black and there laid beast boy all alone in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven sat on the couch while she took little sips from her tea cup. Cyborg and Robin were in an intense game battle, Star was rooting them both on but Raven wanted to know what was wrong with Beast boy she looked at her friends and frowned. "How can you guys be playing games when something is wrong with Beast boy" Cyborg sighed and paused the game "Raven we know what we're doing grass stain needs to be alone for a while. We should know when you do this we leave you alone" Raven glared at Cyborg "Then why does Beast boy come to my door and ask me if I'm ok" Robin chuckled "Because he never listens to us" Raven sighed "Fine but if he doesn't come out in an hour I'm going to go check up on him" Cyborg looked at Raven "Make that two hours" Raven frowned and she started drinking her herbal tea again.

Down the hall in Beast boy rooms, Beast boy was moving around making sounds that sounded like a dogs whimpering while he did that he was having a dream a terrible, gruesome, horrifying, disturbing dream or should you say, Dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The demon watched is prey from afar it stared at the little children as they played together. The children got in a circle and held hands as they sang "Ring-a-ring-a-roses, A pocket full of posies;" The song started to slow down as the savage watched the kids with hungry eyes "Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down." The creature leaped out of the bushes and the children saw the creature and ran away screaming. The creature leaped onto one of the kids it lifted its massive and powerful paw and struck.<strong>

The screams started to fade and another scene played out

"**Daddy it hurts please stop" The green child was strapped onto a table with wires all over his body. A man stood in front of the child "You killed your mother you will be punished" The man held a knife in his hand he cut the childs bare leg and the child screamed in pain "DADDY" The man slashed again "DON'T CALL ME THAT" The man walked up to the child and put the knife to his chest and cut slowly like a person would cut a piece of meat but without going deep in. The child screamed in pain and started to cry.**

The crying started to fade and another scene came to view

* * *

><p><strong>The child ran away with tears in his eyes he looked at his hands and saw blood smeared onto them he licked his lips and tasted the sweet blood his eyes widened he fell to his knees and started to cry. The child found a pool and looked at the reflection. Green eyes stared back at the child; the child started crying and started washing his hands and face. "I killed my mommy and daddy" The child laid on the cold floor crying wishing for this nightmare to be over.<strong>

The child stayed to his spot and cried. The boy and the cry's starts to fade away

* * *

><p><strong>A boy with a mask stayed to the shadows and watched the fight play out he saw the boy and girl battle it out. He then saw the girl charge at the boy he sighed and turned into a mountain goat and rammed the girl he quickly changed back to his normal and saluted "Beast boy reporting for duty sir" The boy just stared at him "Don't call me sir"<strong>

* * *

><p>Beast boy's eyes went wide and he arched his back and screamed in pain on the top of his lungs. He stopped screaming and he fell unconscious but blood started to seep out of his mouth and his body kept fidgeting around. Beast boy's body stopped moving and everything went quiet. Beast boy opened his eyes but only saw jungle he looked around and walked towards the jungle with caution. Beast boy stopped when he heard someone laughing. Beast boy saw a figure come out of the bushes wearing the same uniform as his but his was yellow. Beast boy saw his face and his eyes went wide. "Before you faint I just want to say names Happy"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy with my cousins quince it means fifteen in Spanish and I had church yesterday so ya but I hope you like this chapter it sounded better in my head but oh well you get what you get a you don't throw a fit so see you guys later I'm still working on the third chapter as you read this so hope you enjoyed and as always PEACE! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Raven looked at the common room doors and then to her friends "I'm going to go check on Beast boy he's been in his room for too long" Raven got up but Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder "Raven he's fine let him be by himself" Raven turned toward her mechanically friend "Cyborg he's been there for at least five hours I'm going besides you said two hours or are you not a man of your word" Cyborg eyes twitched Raven smirked under her hood she pulled the trigger to get him to do what she wanted. "Let's go see if BB is ok Rob, Raven is right he's been in there for a while now" Robin nodded and everyone got up and made their way toward their green friend's room.

When they got to Beast boy's door they all looked at each other and took deep breathes. Robin knocked "Beast boy its Robin open the door we need to talk" Nothing happened Robin groaned and knocked again "Beast boy open the door now" Nothing happened. Cyborg pushed Robin to the side and knocked "Yo BB we just want to make sure you're ok please open the door man can you just open the door so we know you're ok"

Nothing happened, Starfire pushed Cyborg aside "Friend do you wish to do of the talking with us about why you are so down of the dumps" Nothing happened. It was Raven's turn she took a deep breath and knocked "Beast boy please open the door we need to talk to you" Raven and the others stood there but nothing happened. Raven glanced down but something caught her eye. Raven knelt down and saw that the carpet was wet. Robin knelt down beside her "Why is it wet" Raven shrugged her shoulders "I don't know maybe he spilled something when he came back" Robin put his hand on the carpet and brought his hand slowly. When he turned his hand his eyes widened.

Cyborg eyes were as big as dinner plates "Is that b-b-blood" Raven got up and used her aura and blasted the door open. Everyone ran in to find there green friend with blood coming out of his mouth and out of his eye's. Raven gasped she stared at the boy she loved and her heart broke. Cyborg picked him up and started running he didn't need to tell anybody where he was going because they knew he was going to do anything to save his little brother. Robin and Star both ran out of the room toward the Med Bay. Raven stood her ground and stared at the pool of blood.

"Oh my Azar I shouldn't have listened the guys he must have been here all alone calling for help but we didn't come" Raven was snapped back into reality when she heard Robin "CYBORG HURRY HE LOST TO MUCH BLOOD WERE GOING TO LOSE HIM" Raven made a portal and she found herself in the Med Bay. Raven saw Cyborg and Robin running around the room while Starfire held his hand and wept. "Friends please HURRY" Cyborg was crying as he ran around the room. Robin was angry he was grabbing stuff and handing them to Cyborg so they could help there dyeing friend.

Raven walked up to the bed and put her hands on Beast boy's chest her hands started to glow and she was crying. Raven stood over Beast boy and her tears fell on his face. She didn't care if the others saw her crying, she only cared for the green changeling. Raven kept crying while she healed Beast boy she didn't even know if she was helping at all but she didn't care. Raven looked at Beast boy and saw that his eyes were closed and she heard the beeping of the monitor stop. Her eyes widened and she started putting all her power into him "I HATE YOU DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME" Everyone just watched as Raven kept her hands on his chest but it wasn't working. Raven kept hitting Beast boy's chest smacking him "DON'T LEAVE US BEAST BOY WE NEED YOU DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME" Raven smacked Beast boy's powerless body. The monitor started beeping again and everyone looked over at it and tears where in their eyes. Robin was crying yes the leader and cold hearted side kick of the dark night himself was crying. Raven started weeping into Beast boy's chest, Robin walked out of the room "Boyfriend Robin where are you going" Robin stopped and didn't look back "I'm going to find out who did this to my friend, my little brother. If anyone messes with my family there going to pay for what they did" Cyborg stood up and still had tears in his eye. "Count me in" Robin stared at Cyborg and nodded they both left the room talking about who would do such a thing.

Starfire looked over to Raven and saw that Raven was still crying into Beast boy's chest. Starfire went over to Raven and hugged her "Friend Raven Beast boy will be of the ok I promise" Raven looked at Star with tears streaming down her face. "Star can you please leave me alone for a minute" Star nodded her head and walked out of the med bay hoping that her friend would be alright. Raven looked at Beast boy and climbed into the bed she used her magic and locked the med door. Raven grabbed Beast boy's arm and put it around her body. "Please be ok Beast boy" Raven stared at the green man's face she went closer and closer until she could feel his breathing. Raven closed her eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips and kept it there for a few seconds. She pulled away and eyed the young boy "I love you Beast boy" Raven closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, hoping that the boy she was lying next to would be fine but what she doesn't know is that his whole life is going to change when he wakes up.

**Hey what is up you guys hope you guys are having a fantastic day! Please review about my story there is more to come a lot more to come I think this story is going to be the longest story's I've made so YAY ME! Also I have found a new couple that I love but there not from the Teen Titans. So you guys are going to have to wait and see what story's I'm going to make about them. As always I love you guys and PEACE **


	4. Chapter 4

Beast boy just stared at himself he didn't move "Hey dude you there" Beast boy opened his mouth but nothing came out "Close your mouth dude or you going to drool" Beast boy shut his mouth. Happy smirked "Hey dude lets go everyone wants to meet you especially knowledge" Beast boy followed Happy into the jungle "Dude dude listen knock knock" Beast boy looked at Happy "Who's there" "Interrupting toilet" "Interru" But Beast boy was quickly interrupted to hear happy scream "FLUSH" Happy fell over laughing "Ok ok I got another one" "Why did the cookie go to the doctor" Beast boy smiled he already knew the joke but he just went along with it "I don't know why" Happy smirked "BECAUSE HE FELT CRUMMY" Happy fell over again and started laughing

**One hour later**

"Ok ok knock knock" Beast boy gripped his hair and groaned "Who's there" Through his gritted teeth Happy laughed "Hay" Beast boy took a deep breath "Hay who" "Hay is for horses and cows like you" Happy fell over and started laughing he was laughing so hard he was crying. "Am I this annoying god I understand Raven now. No wonder she hates my joke's there freaking ANNOYING" Beast boy screamed in his head. "Happy we have been walking forever now" Happy smirked "I know I've been making us walk in circles so we could hang out" Beast boy's eye twitched "YOU DID WHAT TAKE ME TO KNOWLEDGE NOW OR ANYONE ELSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR JOKES" Happy whimpered "Chill dude I thought we could hang out I don't get a lot of visitors" Beast boy sighed and grabbed his face "I wonder why" "Me too why doesn't anybody want to see me" Beast boy sighed "I don't know ask them not me just take me to see someone else right now I'm tired like really tired and I'm mad at Beast for tricking me" Happy nodded his head and they went in front of tree "OK this will take us to Timids realm from there we will go to Braves and then Love" Beast boy just stared at the tree confused "How will this take us to their realms" Happy smirked he knocked and a portal appeared "Through this dude"

Happy and Beast boy walked into the portal and found themselves in an opened field there was lions and zebras, buffalo, elephants, and many more. Beast boy smiled "HEY WERE IN AFRICA" Happy jumped up and down "IVE MISSED IT HERE I WISHED THIS WAS MY REALM TIMIDS LUCKY" Happy ran but he quickly tripped and someone cried "OW" Beast boy looked into the tall grass and smiled he saw himself but he was wearing gray uniform "Hey Timid how are you" Timid looked at Beast boy "I-i-i-i-I'm ok just really really lonely" Timid started to cry while Happy brushed himself off "Timid don't cry right now dude we need to HAPPY" Happy jumped into the air and pumped his fist in the air "Timid we are going to meet in Loves realm right now remember what Knowledge said when Beast boy got here we had to go to Loves realm for the meeting" Timid sniffled "Ok follow me I know where the portal is"

Beast boy, Happy, and Timid walked over to a big river there was a boat. "This will take us to Braves realm hold on tight" Beast boy sat down and rubbed the wood his eyes widened "THIS WAS MOMS BOAT" Timid just nodded his head "I remember when she would always let me put my hand in the water while she drove the boat" Beast boy stopped and looked over to wheel to see no one was driving "WHOS DRIVING" Timid just looked at him "Take a deep breath it scares you the first time" Beast boy gave him a confused look but he saw a waterfall his eyes widened. Before he could yell anything they fell to their doom.

Beast boy saw Timid and Happy walking away "HEY WAIT UP" Beast boy ran after them and saw that they were in a desert. Beast boy immediately knew where he was he didn't like it. Not one bit. "Hey Happy, the worlds you guys live in are where you I used you the most. Right?" Happy turned his body but he walked backwards "Yup and yay Brave lives here because you used him a lot when we were here" Beast boy shuddered but then he heard someone calling out to them "HEY" The emotions saw a cloaked figure run at them and do a back flip over them and landing in front of them perfectly. "Happy, Timid, Beast boy" Beast boy stared at the cloaked figure.

He sighed and removed the hood it was like a trench coat but it had a hood **(Guys know Assassins Creed that is what he looks like) **His hair was long it covered his face but all he did was flip it and it was out of his face. Beast boy saw that the trench coat was green. "Sup Brave we are going to have the meeting right now. We came to get you" Brave nodded he then looked at Beast boy and got into his face.

"I hope you kept are old uniform we may need it when we get to see the new you or us" Brave then pointed toward the clothes he was wearing when he did this Beast boy smiled. "Don't worry I still have it under the bed so if I do need it I will use it" Brave smiled and punched Beast boy in the arm playfully "Good I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into you"

Beast boy smiled all of a sudden a portal appeared, Brave pointed at it "Looks like Knowledge can't wait anymore let's get going before he flips a cow" Beast boy smirked he followed the three Emotions into the portal. When they made it to the other side he saw Knowledge, Happy, Brave, Timid, and other emotions in a circle. Beast boy looked at Knowledge knowing it was him because he was the only one wearing a lab coat and was wearing glasses and was holding a book. "When will I wake up?"


	5. Chapter 5

Knowledge just gave a warming smile, "A simple hello would have been nice but well, we don't know when you will wake up" Beast boy walked toward the group of emotions and looked at all of them. "So what's this meeting I have been hearing of" The emotions all looked at each other and back at Beast boy. Happy then spoke after the long silence "We need to set like rules for you and we all have to agree with them, and we knowledge has to tell you some stuff before you wake up so we can be safe and anyone around you will be safe"

Beast boy looked at Knowledge "What do you mean I will be safe around other people and RULES" Knowledge just nodded "Yes rules, your emotions won't be stable when you wake up because all of us will grow, including Beast" Beast boy clenched his fist's "So your telling me Beast tricked me so he could get more powerful" Knowledge stared at Beast boy and nodded.

Brave then spoke "Can we get this over with I'm bored already and I'm pretty sure Boredom is dead, look at him he is not even moving" Brave pointed toward the ground and there laid another emotion. He had a bright green uniform and drool was coming from his mouth onto the floor leaving a puddle of drool.

Knowledge clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, "Ok the rules, Rule one You have to control and learn how to calm down any anger you get because it will be harder to control Beast since he will be stronger" Beast boy just nodded his head "Rule two, if you ever feel any type of emotion that is going wack get out of there or try to calm yourself down" Beast boy gave Knowledge a confused look, Knowledge sighed "If you feel like, Lust for example if you feel yourself getting Lustful thoughts for a certain person make sure to stand clear away from them, and I know that it is summer so stay away from beaches or anything that will show a lot of girls so you won't go crazy"

Beast boy nodded "Rule three" All the emotions froze in place and looked behind them; they all knew that voice by heart. The Beast

The Beast stood there he looked exactly like the other emotions but he had black eyes and white skin, his uniform was black and red. He jumped over at Beast boy and grabbed his by his throat, Beast pulled Beast boy close to his face "It's time to wake up Garfield, it's time to see the new you" Knowledge's eye's widened "NO!" All the emotions turned into different animals and leaped toward Beast and Beast boy.

It was too late, Beast squeezed Beast boy's throat making him pass out. Everything went black for Beast boy, his eyes opened and blinked a few times. Beast boy saw Mento and the rest of the doom patrol around him but they were all blurry but he remembered there figures and voices. Beast boy heard Mento's voice "Hey Beast boy the Titans told us what happened, we are sorry that we couldn't get here any sooner, we were on a mission and it took longer than expected" Mento had something in his hand they were red and he looked at them and smiled.

"We picked some flowers for you we know you love Rose's so we got as many as we could, and Starfire helped us out with that, we hope you get better" Beast boy saw Mento get out of his view and heard the flowers get put beside him. Beast boy stared at the ceiling and started to laugh and cough at the same time "S-S-Starfire is too nice, she should have made you guys go by some at the flower shop" Beast boy started to laugh harder but his coughs stopped him. Beast boy didn't hear Mento or the others start laughing or talk "Mento?"

Beast boy turned his head to the left and saw no one was in the room, he looked to his right and saw the roses but they were dead, all of them were dead. Beast boy slowly reached his hand out to them and rubbed the stems and watched them crumble up. Beast boy slowly got up and moved the blanket to the side. He sat up which caused pain in his back but he ignored it. He got up and started walking but something was wrong "Did the room shrink? Or did I get taller" Beast boy used the bed as support but he still fell to the ground.

Pain came all over his body Beast boy tried to yell for help, but it only came out in a whisper "help, Cy. Robin. Starfire. Raven. Anybody" no one came so Beast helped himself up, he felt hunger and thirst corrupt him he limped toward the bathroom and turned on the water. He started drinking the water when he was done he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Holy shiz" Beast boy had a beard a full grown beard, his hair was in his face. Beast boy looked down at himself and saw he had gain muscle. A lot of muscle, he wasn't a body builder, he wasn't scrawny anymore, he was like a medium which his good but he doesn't like where this is going. "How long have I been asleep?" Beast boy limped out of the bathroom and walked out of Medical bay and went straight toward the Common room without realizing he was only in underwear.

He went through the common room doors and saw no one was here, he went to everyone's rooms but they weren't there. "They must be on a mission" Beast boy walked back to the common room and saw that there was a girl with green skin like his, she had red hair and she was wearing a cloak like Ravens but when she saw him she spat out whatever she was drinking.

Beast boy limped toward her and started talking, his voice was deep and scary, Beast boy didn't even like it "Where are the Titans? Who are you? How long have I been asleep?" The girl just stared at him, Beast boy was just a foot away from her and he wanted answers "ANWSER ME" The green skinned girl jumped and started talking when he yelled "The Titans on are on a mission. I'm Miss Martian. You have been asleep for two years, I think"

Beast boy froze and then he heard the Beast's voice in his head again "Did I forget to mention you would be asleep for a long, long time to get all of the powers in you" Beast boy's started to get full with rage, he couldn't believe he let Beast do this to him, again. "Hey I'm going call the others and" "Why are you here? Why aren't you with the others?" Miss Martain just smiled "I'm taking care of Girl Flash, she is Kid Flashes sister" Miss Martain looked up and down at Beast boy "She is going to love you I can tell"

Beast boy didn't even hear her he was looking out the window the city was different, completely different. There were lights everywhere it looked like Tron Legacy but it wasn't that bright and big. Beast boy then heard Miss Martians voice in his head "You have been asleep for two years, two years, two years" her voice echoed in his head.

He ran toward the common room doors and heard Miss Martian yelling at him to stop but he didn't he kept running, he made it into the garage and ran out. It was raining but he didn't care, he kept running toward the city. When he got there he was met by people yelling at him to get clothes on but they all stopped when they saw his green skin. Beast boy walked around the city looking at all the buildings the structures were different and they were all glowing blue.

He then heard people talking around him "Isn't that kid who's been asleep for all these years?" "Yay the titan, his names boy beast! No wait its Beast boy! Yay its Beast boy, I can't believe he's awake!" Beast boy ignored them and ran away. He then saw cars heading toward him but they didn't have wheels. They were floating, "Flying cars?" Beast boy watched them zoom pass him and yell at him to get out of the road.

Beast boy was about to leave again until he heard someone scream his name "FRIEND BEAST BOY YOU ARE AWAKE" Beast boy turned around to see Starfire flying toward him and give him a bone crushing hug, but it didn't hurt him like it used to. Starfire started crying but she was laughing at the same time, Beast boy saw this and hugged back which made Starfire cry harder "Star don't cry don't cry, it's ok don't cry"

Star let go and wiped her tears away but he heard metal clanking and when he turned he saw Cyborg coming his way, Cy stilled looked the same but just two years older. "BEAST BOY" Cyborg hugged him and also started crying with his one eye. Cyborg stepped away but looked up and down at him "I don't think Beast boy is a good name anymore since you are my height and you look more like a man" This made Beast boy laugh but his laughter stopped when he saw a man walk up to him which was his height as well but he was wearing something the dark night himself would wear.

"Beast boy it's me, its Robin I just got a new uniform and I changed my name to Nightwing" Beast boy was then pulled into a hug with his leader. "Robin your scaring me man, you don't hug people especially me" Nightwing laughed and pulled away "Well it's been quite awhile and I think you're in trouble with Raven especially. She went berserk on us when we came to see you she was the only person who would stay with you all the nights, when you didn't wake up after five months we all gave up but she didn't. She pretty much lived in the Medical room when you, ummm fell asleep"

Beast boy looked straight and saw someone in a purple cloak; the figure dropped their hood which revealed the dark angel herself. "Hey Rae how have you been?" Raven still looked the same but she had curvy body now a really curvy body she hadn't grown at all. Raven walked toward Beast boy and stopped in front of him. Raven then hugged Beast boy but she didn't let go, she wouldn't let go.

Beast boy felt his chest getting wet, Beast boy then realized he was only in underwear and blushed. Beast boy hugged back after five minutes he stopped hugging but he realized Raven had fallen asleep. Cyborg and Star where grinning like maniacs "She fell asleep, she hasn't slept a lot since she would always stay up late making sure when you wake up she would be able to see you first" Beast boy smiled he then grabbed Raven's legs from underneath and picked her up bridal style.

Raven nestled her head into Beast boy's chest which made Beast boy smile. "See I told you it would work you stupid boy, you should listen to me more" Beast boy then sighed "Beast shut up and leave me alone I don't want to deal with you right now" "As you wish" Beast boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cyborg talking "BB your gonna shave right cause you look nasty with a beard I mean you look weird and gross" Beast boy laughed "Of course I'm gonna shave, I not going to look like this when I go fight right"

Cyborg and Nightwing glanced at each other "Beast boy you can't go fight your powers have grown over the years I have been checking on you and your powers aren't stable I will have to run some test when we get home ok but right after a party and dinner" "Joy well at least I will get to eat I'm starving"

**Ok you guys I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a really long time and I know that! School started and I'm writing another book on Wattpad which is my own if you're wondering, BUT STILL I'm writing four books total! FOUR BOOKS! Ya ikr but I will try to keep up ok! I Promise! Well I hope you guys like this chapter and review! Means a lot well as always I Love you guys AND PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beast boy walked down the hall he had just put Raven in her room and she looked as if she was really tired she also looked a lot paler than usually, Beast boy walked in the common room and there he found what looked like Kid Flash but in girl version, same costume, but she had a ponytail. Beast boy saw that they were all talking and when he coughed Girl Flash mouth hit the floor. Miss Martian shut Girl Flash's mouth and smiled toward Beast boy "Told you she would like him" Girl Flash was about to run toward Beast boy but Nightwing and Cyborg stopped her "Woa woa woa hold your horses he just woke up and we don't want you scaring him off" GF frowned and crossed her arms "No fair"

Cyborg laughed "Yo BB come one man I think I have some clothes that should fit" Beast boy nodded "You got any shavers by chance?" Cyborg laughed "Ya don't worry grass stain I got everything you need" Cyborg walked past Beast boy and almost threw up "DANG! BB you smell dude first you're going to take a shower, then you going to shave, and then I will get you your clothes, man dude you stink!" Beast boy blushed "Come on B before you smell up the whole room" Beast boy followed Cyborg toward the shower room and when he got there Beast boy ran toward the showers.

Beast boy took a hot shower while Cyborg got his things ready. Beast boy loved how the warm water hit his back. Beast boy got out of the shower and got in front of the mirror and started putting shaving cream all over his face. Cyborg watched him and taught him how to shave "Ok BB it's that simple if you cut yourself that's ok it always happens when you do it for the first time" Beast boy nodded and started shaving.

He was doing good, Beast boy was done shaving and was washing his face, Beast boy started brushing his teeth and when he was done he got mouth wash and wiggled the minty liquid in his mouth and after a few minutes he spat it out. Cyborg started laughing "Man you have been asleep for two years and you still have the white sparkling smile" Beast boy shrugged his shoulders and winked at Cyborg "Ok you look good BB, you got a six pac, good biceps, masculine chest, and you don't look like a body builder or scrawny anymore your medium which is just right, and you my height that's insane"

Beast boy laughed and punched Cyborg in the shoulder "DAMN BB! You got stronger" Cyborg took a peek at his shoulder and saw a little dent "BB this metal is extremely hard to give dents the only thing you can do to it is give it scratches but you gave one punch and then that happens" Cyborg pointed toward his shoulder and Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry Cy I guess I'm going to have to get use to the new me" Cyborg laughed "Its ok BB, here put these on" Cyborg threw gray sweat pants, and hoodie toward Beast boy

"Thanks Cy you're the best man" "No problem Grass stain, sorry man I wish I had underwear but you know I don't have any" Beast boy grinned "Don't worry about it dude I think im going to need a tour around the city cause it's Tron Legacy out there" Cyborg laughed "So you like what I did to the city?" Beast boy eye's widened "You did that?" Cyborg nodded "It's only like that during night time though, I thought it would safer if there were more lights, like your able to see the road more and when someone is crossing the driver's will be warned to slow down so they don't get in an accident or kill someone. It helps a lot"

"Dude that's awesome" "Yay almost every City has them, so I bet you don't like it?" "Well it's nice but I kinda miss the old city but I will get used to it" Cyborg nodded "Don't worry in the morning and afternoon it looks the same when you weren't asleep" Beast boy nodded and put the clothes on "So I guess I have to catch up with training and I'm with everyone else?" Cyborg nodded "Especially Raven man she was completely different, and you should let Starfire help you get clothes while I make a new uniform for you and get a haircut dude" Beast boy shook his head "Sorry man but I kinda like my new hair style"

Cyborg laughed and shook his head "Ok man you should get something to eat and I bet GF is making something for you or Miss Martian is making something because they aren't into dudes except GF she is crazy for muscular guys and you made her knees jelly" Beast boy smirked "What can I say dude, ladys love me" Cyborg laughed and punched Beast boy in the arm "Get out of here man before kick your ass"

Beast boy walked away laughing and went to the common room, when he got there he found Gf, Miss Martian, and Starfire arguing "HEY LAY OFF HE'S MINE, IM COOKING DINNER FOR HIM" Miss Martian scoffed "PLEASE YOU CANT COOK IF YOUR LIFE DEPENED ON IT" "FRIENDS PLEASE, I WISH TO SHOW FRIEND BEAST BOY HOW GOOD COOK I AM" They kept arguing and Beast boy walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge he grabbed milk, he went to the pantry and grabbed coco bombs. He got a bowl and made himself cereal.

The girls didn't see him so the kept arguing, Beast boy sat at the counter and watched the fight go on while he ate. Soon he got sick and got the girls attention "You guys have been arguing about who was going to cook me dinner, how sweet" The girls blushed except for Starfire "Friend who do you wish will cook you food of dinner" Beast boy thought about for a second and shrugged his shoulders "I don't care but I am hungry for pizza right now, and Starfire I need to get clothes so while Cyborg makes me a new uniform I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or something"

Starfire squealed and gave Beast boy a big hug "YES OF COURSE FRIEND BEAST BOY" Beast boy looked at Miss Martian and Gf and smiled "So you guys are going to be my new roommates, looks like I'm going to have a lot of fun" Gf smiled and so did Miss Martian "I WILL GET YOUR PIZZA" GF was about to take off but Miss Martian stopped her "Hey I was going to get his pizza you stay here" "No way" The girls kept arguing but Nightwing came in with three boxes of pizza "Hey Beast boy I thought I could go grab you some pizza since you woke up and everything and I bet you are craving some right now"

Miss Martian and GF gave Nightwing a long deadly stare and walked away "What did I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Raven shot up from her bed with tears in her eyes. She had the same dream again; Raven put her face in her hands weeping for the boy she loves to wake up. She just wanted him to wake up, Raven thought it would be best to go see him she didn't yesterday and yesterday she thought Beast boy woke up but he didn't. Her mind has played games like this before and she hated it. Raven got up and went down the dark hallways to go the room her lost lover would be in.

When she came to his door she sensed something bad in the air, she didn't like that. Raven ran into the room to find Beast boy gone from the bed he was in, Raven eyes widened and she sped toward the common room forgetting about her powers that could help her get there faster. Raven found herself out of breath in the common room with all eyes on her. Raven noticed that Starfire wasn't here but she didn't care at the moment.

Raven walked up to Cyborg and used her aura to ram him into the counter. "RAVEN WHATS WRONG, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?" Raven's eye's then turned bloody red and she screamed back "BEAST BOY IS GONE FROM THE BED! YOU SAID THAT IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HIM YOU WOULD COME GET ME BUT YOU DIDN'T! IS HE OK? IS HE DEAD?" Raven was about to yell again but she was cut off by laughter.

Raven snapped her head toward the direction of the sound, Raven then saw a man around Cyborgs height, with green skin which made her heart leap into her throat. Beast boy and Star came into view and they both were laughing. Starfire was carrying bags full of clothes and Beast boy was wearing a purple shirt and black tight jeans, with gray and black Vans checker shoes, he had shades and he still had the toothy grin that made anyone smile.

Starfire set down the bags and flew into the kitchen "Friend Beast boy did you love the new clothes you have required from the mall?" Beast boy grinned and walked toward the kitchen where Starfire was. Not realizing that Raven was awake "Yes I do they have really great clothes! Clothes have gotten a lot cooler since I have been asleep!"

Starfire was about to say something but she stopped when she saw Raven. Beast boy saw this and turned around seeing Raven standing with tears in her eyes. Raven walked up to Beast boy and slapped him "That's for scaring me" Raven then pulled Beast boy into a tight hug before he could say anything else "This is for waking up" Raven started to cry when she heard Beast boy start talking with his new deep voice it sent a shiver down her spine, a good kind of shiver "I missed you too Raven but why are you crying?"

Raven put her face into his chest and looked up at him "Because I have missed your stupid jokes, and how you used to bug the crap out of me" Beast boy laughed and returned the hug "Well I guess I better get back to work" Raven nodded and let go of Beast boy and looked up and down at him "You changed a lot" Raven then saw Beast boy take his shades off and she saw that his eye's still have the sparkle in them.

"Yes I have, Cyborg said it has to do something with my powers upgrading or something like that" Beast boy then heard Beast in his head "Or you have someone give you all the power they have been keeping locked up so you can show people that we are strong and not weak" Beast boy then growled in his head and spoke to Beast "Beast shut the hell up I don't want to talk to you right now, got it" "As you wish" Beast disappeared and Beast boy then realized that Raven had changed as well. She had improved her curves and she seemed to be more beautiful than before. At the same time Beast boy was checking out Raven, Raven was having her own battle in her mind.

"TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM" Happy screamed "HURRY UP AND KISS HIM YOU SISSY" Screamed Brave all her emotions were screaming something. Raven thought she heard Timid and Knowledge scream something as well but Raven shut them all out and started to stare at Beast boy's muscles. He had gotten a lot more handsome and more muscular. Raven and Beast boy were both snapped out of their thoughts when Cyborg and Nightwing interrupted them.

"Hey BB, NW wants us to see if your powers are stable and ready to go back into training" Nightwing then spoke "You have been asleep and we don't want you going to missions if your powers aren't stable and we need to put you into shape" GF used her speed and went next to Beast boy and rested her arm Beast boy's shoulder.

"NW are you kidding me! Look at him, he is way muscular than you and that is saying something!" GF pulled up Beast boy's shirt revealing his six pac, which made Raven blush and GF as well "LOOK SEE SEE" Beast boy pulled his shirt back down and he was blushing madly.

NightWing shook his head with a grin "Beast boy come with me and Cyborg to the training room, so we can test your powers" Beast boy nodded and followed his leader and friend to the training room.

Raven looked at GF and saw that she was looking at Beast boy's butt and Miss Martian was doing the same thing. Raven gave both girls a glare "You may have known him before us Raven but I want that ass all to myself"

GF sped off toward the training room, Miss Martian then watched Raven make a portal and disappear. Miss Martian shook her head "I not going to even try now, I don't want to get thrown out a window or get ran over"

Raven appeared in the training room and at the same time GF came in, the girls both gave each other a deadly glare and went to where the others were at. Beast boy was wearing a mask that was connected to an air tank. He was on a treadmill and he was jogging but Cyborg started typing buttons and it started to speed up.

Soon Beast boy was running at full speed, he was running really fast which caught GF's attention. Cyborg hit a button and the treadmill started to slow down and soon it stopped completely. "K BB how do you feel?" Beast boy shrugged his shoulders "I feel the same, I thought I was going to be really tired" NW saw this and got closer to Beast boy "He isn't even sweating"

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders again and followed Cyborg to the weights, "Ok B you have seen me do these tons of times, and you know how to do it" Beast boy nodded and got under the big block of stone and nodded toward Cyborg, signaling that he is ready.

Cyborg hit a button and the stone fell downward, Beast boy caught the stone and started pushing upward. Cyborg hit another button and a weight was released it landed on top of the stone. Beast boy started breathing heavily but he heard the Beast in his head "COME ON GARFIELD! THINK OF ALL THE TIMES THEY SAID WE WERE WEAK! THINK OF THE TIMES WE WERE BEAT TO GROUND BECAUSE HOW WEAK WE WERE! THINK HOW BAD YOU WANT TO SHOW PEOPLE THAT WE ARE STRONG!" Beast boy felt anger wash over him and he started pushing upward.

Cyborg pushed another button and three more weights fell down, Beast boy was breathing heavily, he saw that all the Titans had wide eye's he started pushing harder he then felt the weight fall down on him. "Raven is going to think you're still a little immature brat if you can't even lift up some rock with weights on it"

Beast boy got furious with Beast as he said this and he screamed on the top of his lungs and pushed back, Beast boy heard the gasps of the Titans which only encouraged him. He pushed and then heard something snap and bend but he kept going. Beast boy heard sparks going off and saw Cyborg looking at the computer with wide eyes "HE IS BREAKING THE MACHINE! THE MACHINE CAN'T HANDLE HIS STRENGHT! I HAVENT SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!"

Beast boy then saw Cyborg hit a button and then felt the pressure disappear; Beast boy dropped his arms and saw that they were sore already. Beast boy walked out from underneath the weight and walked toward his friends. Beast boy turned around and saw the bar that helped pressure the weights was completely bent and broken.

Beast boy looked over at his wide eyed friends "So it that bad or is that good?" Cyborg looked at the machine and then back at him "Both" Beast boy chuckled, NW patted Beast boy's shoulder getting his attention "Ok now were are going to see how your powers are doing" Beast boy nodded and then heard the Beast chuckle "Finally"

Beast boy soon didn't want to but he didn't want his friends to find out about the Beast, Beast boy saw that everyone was looking at him and he closed his eyes and thought of an eagle, he opened his eyes and saw that he didn't change. Beast boy closed his eyes again and thought of an eagle but he didn't feel himself change.

Beast boy then heard Raven start talking "Beast boy think harder" Beast boy thought harder and then felt himself change, he opened his eyes to see the Titans with their mouths hitting the floor. Beast boy looked at himself and saw that his shirt had ripped but he hadn't changed.

"WHAT THE HELL" Beast boy looked at the Titans and saw they weren't saying anything "What are you guys looking at?" GF pointed toward Beast boy but she aimed above his head. Beast boy looked behind him and his eyes widened. He had wings coming out from his back and they looked exactly like the eagles wings but much bigger.

Beast boy then heard GF talk "He looks like an angel" This made Beast boy blush but Beast boy then heard a cry behind, Beast boy looked and saw a Green bald eagle fly towards him. For some reason Beast boy extended his arm and the Eagle carefully landed on it. Beast boy stared at the eagle in disbelief. Beast boy then heard Beast's voice in his head "Like the new upgrades? You can change any part of your body into any animal part, like the wings for example" Beast boy talked back "Then explain the green eagle" "Well I guess our powers can transform animals like Ravens. She can summon any animal in dark form and we can summon any animal but in real flesh"

Beast boy then heard someone else in his head **"What is your wish my master"** Beast boy looked at the eagle and saw that every time it opened its mouth and screeched, he heard the voice in his head. Beast boy closed his eyes and thought of a wolf.

He felt himself change again but he saw that his nails grew long and his teeth grew longer as well, and sharper. Beast boy then heard a growl next to him and saw a green wolf.

Beast boy looked at the Titans but he was able to hear even better and he felt stronger, Beast boy looked at Cyborg "Cyborg what's going on?" Cyborg shrugged his shoulders but Raven spoke "It looks as if Beast boy takes the trait of the animal he is imagining and it gives him the power they have like the wolf, the wolf is a deadly predator and has great hearing and smell, and I guess he can make the animal come to life and help him I heard the Eagle in your head Beast boy"

Beast boy eyes widened hoping she didn't hear the Beast "Did you hear anything else?" Raven shook her head "I was only able to hear the eagle it looks as if Beast boy is a leader of some kind to them" Beast boy was about to say something but heard Beast speak in his head "Don't worry she can't hear me. You can only hear me"

Beast boy then felt a searing pain come from his head and he gripped his head. Soon he saw that all the Titans froze in place. GF speed toward him and pointed toward his head "YOU HAVE WOLF EARS" Beast boy then looked and saw that he did have wolf ears popping out his head which frightened him but he act if it didn't bother him.

"That's why I can hear so well, I didn't even realize that they were there" Beast boy put some sarcasm with made GF smile Beast boy was about to say something until GF got t closer to Beast boy "I wonder if you act like a wolf too"

Beast boy gave GF a confused look but before he could say anything GF reached up and started scratching behind his ear and it felt like heaven to him. GF saw this and started to scratch fast which made Beast boys leg starting tapping the ground at the same speed she was scratching. Raven didn't like this. She came between them and made GF stop scratching his ear. Raven looked at Beast boy "Do you think you can change into the animal completely?"

Beast boy closed his eyes and thought of the rest of wolfs form and when he opened his eye's he saw that he was the same "I guess I can't anymore" Raven nodded and looked at his ears "Please change I can't see you with those ears they look really weird" Beast boy laughed "Hold on I want to try something" Beast boy thought of the ears and imagined that they weren't there.

Beast boy opened his eyes and saw that his wolf ears were gone "OK so I don't have to worry about that" Beast boy closed his eyes and thought of his regular form. When he opened his eye's he was the same.

Beast boy saw that the wolf didn't disappear "Hey you can leave" Beast boy said in his head **"You must think of yourself only my master to make me leave" **Beast boy closed his eyes and saw himself and the wolf sitting next to him. He imagined the wolf gone and when he opened his eyes he saw that the wolf was gone.

"Looks like I have to practice my powers before I can go to missions again"

**Ok OK I know what you guys are thinking! I thought it would be cool if Beast boy could get the animal's traits and the wolf ears Idea was my cousin! He was begging me to put wolf ears or some type of ears on him. He is only like seven years old so I thought I could make him happy. I am letting him read my fanfiction from my ipod and I hope when he reads this he will be happy. But don't worry I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! Also my excuse for not updating is that my dad has a laptop and we use the same charger. But he left the charger at work and kept forgetting to bring it! The laptop was dead and I wasn't able to update! But he brought home with him and gave it to my sister but she forgot to tell me he brought it back. SO for a WHOLE WEEK OF WAITING IT WAS ACTUALLY IN MY SISTERS ROOM UNDER HE DIRTY CLOTHES! I am truly sorry and I am going to try to keep up. As always I LOVE your guys and PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Beast boy stood in the training room sweating bullets; he was currently practicing with his new powers. He was thinking of different animals to turn into to see what he would look like and he was scared to change into an elephant. He breathed in slowly and thought of the form of an elephant, he then heard heavy footsteps and when he looked he saw an elephant and suddenly he felt very strong. He looked the same but he felt stronger, he saw the training bots he was using charge towards him and start throwing punches left and right.

Beast boy just dogged this and grabbed one of the training bots by the throat, he saw another charging him so he quickly turned and threw the bot he had in his grasp towards the other one. The bots collided and shut down showing that they were down. Beast boy saw a bot try to kick him in the stomach but he grabbed the leg making the bot stop the fatal blow. He twisted its leg making the bot fall to the ground and stomped on its knee breaking it.

He looked around to see the bots charging the elephant, he ran toward the elephant as fast he could **"I am on my way, spin in a circle and stick out your trunk" **The elephant did exactly what Beast boy said and when he did three bots were thrown backwards making them fly towards the running Beast boy. Beast boy threw a punch connecting it to one of the bots face. He then stuck out his arms and when he did the other two bots flew into them making them stop and fall on their backs, the bots shut down showing they were done.

The elephant finally finished the last two bots and the training session was over, Beast boy looked at all the downed bots and smirked. He looked toward the elephant and raised his hand "HIVE FIVE! THAT WAS AWESOME I AM DIGGING THESE NEW POWERS" The elephant lift its trunk smacking his hand hard, Beast boy smiled and pointed towards the door. The elephant nodded and followed Beast boy toward the door "For such good team work I was thinking I could find some peanuts and give you some" The elephant smacked Beast boys back with his trunk making him pick up the pace "I guess you want me to get you those peanuts"

Before the elephant smacked him again jokingly a voice stopped them "Don't worry I got them already" Beast boy looked toward the bleachers and saw a figure in the shadows "Who's there?" The figure walked out of the shadows revealing GF, but she wasn't wearing her uniform she had her hair down covering one side of her face. Her freckles could be seen and she was wearing a black combat boots with regular jeans, she had a black tank top and Beast boy thought she was wearing lipstick but he couldn't tell.

"GF is that you?" The girl giggled and walked toward the green man "Ya it's me I thought since Nightwing won't let you go on missions right now and there hasn't been any crime we could hang out in the city" Beast boy saw that she was blushing and he didn't understand why she was "Ummmm I guess I got nothing better to do but let me change first" Beast boy looked at himself and he was wearing a black muscle shirt that made his muscles stand out and he was wearing gray sweat pants.

GF stared at his muscles and quickly looked away with a blushed face "Ya you should do that! I will meet you in the common room in fifteen minutes?" Beast boy nodded and watched her walk away; Beast boy turned and looked at the elephant "What are you looking at?" The elephant raised its trunk in a defending manner which made Beast boy laugh "You know I am digging this new powers I feel like I am back in Africa" The elephant stared at Beast boy and saw him go off into space "Africa was the best and worst thing that happened to me since my parents" but Beast boy stopped himself before he finished his sentence and thought about his two dead parents. Beast boy was going to imagine the elephant gone but before he did he heard the elephant talk to him **"Master it is ok they cannot harm us anymore. What you did was wrong but you had to do, what you had to do. It was the only way to survive" **Beast boy stared at the elephant and knew he was right but that didn't change Beast boy "I did many wrong things in my life that cannot be forgiven, I don't even forgive myself and that is why the Titans don't know about my past. If they knew what the Beast did in the past, before they knew me….. They would have thrown me away and that is why I don't want to tell them the Beast did this to me"

Before the elephant could say anything Beast boy imagined it gone and walked out of the training room, he made his way towards his room. When he arrived to his clean room he walked over to his dresser and started taking his clothes off. He threw off his pants and was ready to take off his boxers but he heard two yelling voices and his door opened. He turned around to see Raven and GF standing at his door looking at him. Yes they have seen Beast boy in his underwear before but this was still embarrassing.

Beast boy grabbed the towel he was using when he was in the training room and covered his lower part and looked at the girls blushing "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS KNOCK? SHUT THE DOOR SHUT THE DOOR" Both of the girls blushed and covered their eyes and walked away from his door, once they heard the door shut they removed their hands from their eyes and glared at each other.

"WHY DID YOU BARGE INTO HIS ROOM" GF screamed at Raven making Raven angry "WHY ARE YOU BLAIMING ME? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO HIS ROOM BUT YOU WENT ANY WAY!" GF was about to scream something back but Raven cut her off "WHY DID YOU NEED TO SEE HIM ANYWAYS?" GF immediately fell quiet and stared at Beast boys door blushing hoping Raven didn't see her blushing. Raven still saw this and looked at Beast boys door and back at her.

"You are going with him somewhere. You only dress like this when you go on a date or in the city when there is nothing to do at the Tower" GF still didn't look at Raven which made Raven angry "I told you not to go near him" GF quickly glared at Raven "He has nothing to do! Nightwing is keeping him locked up! I thought it would be good for him to get out and check the city! Besides why do you even care its not like you love him or something"

Raven went silent which made GF smirk and shake her head "Oh. My. God. Raven, thee Raven is in love with someone. How surprising I thought you would always be alone since you always pushed guys away when they wanted to go on a date with you. I understand why you didn't go; you still loved that green teammate even when people told you he might never wake up. I didn't care at first but when I saw him I can understand why you like him"

Raven was about to yell at GF but Beast boys door opened making her stop "Ok GF we are still going out but for real can you guys make sure not to walk to close to my door, next time I may be naked or something" GF laughed "Ya sorry come on Beastie lets go" Raven felt anger rise up in her when she heard the nickname GF gave Beast boy and when the turned the corner GF looked over her shoulder and winked at Raven.

Raven stood in the hallway alone and one thought came to her mind **"I need to find a way to get close to Beast boy and I know exactly what to do"** With that Raven turned and walked away to her room getting her plan ready.

**Hey guys I know I havnt been posting and I hope this chapter will help! I have been busy with school and all and I am trying to keep up! As always I Love you guys and PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

GF currently was holding Beast boy's hand, Beast boy was telling GF to slow down but she wasn't listening to him. Beast boy watched as GF dragged him into the park and followed a trail that lead up the hill. Beast boy had never seen this hill before **"Must have changed the park when I was asleep" **Beast boy was snapped out of his thoughts when GF turned to the left of the trail and walked over to a wired fence that said **DO NOT ENTER **"GF what are we doing here? We're not going in there" GF groaned "Beastie we are heroes if we get caught then we will be fine… We will just tell them we were on a secret patrol. I have done it thousands of times before! Besides I want to show you something and I know you will like it"

Beast boy watched as GF climbed a tree, leaped over the fence and landed on the floor with a thud. She quickly got up and wiped her shoulders "You coming?" Beast boy looked around but he thought of a marmoset monkey. Beast boy opened his eyes to find a little green marmoset monkey on his shoulder. Beast boy looked at the little monkey and nodded his head toward the tree. The marmoset monkey understood and climbed the tree; Beast boy was right behind it going just as fast with the monkey and jumped over the fence.

Once Beast boy landed on the ground he felt something fall onto his shoulder and saw the little marmoset monkey on his shoulder, he stared at the little green monkey and smiled at how cute the monkey looked. He quickly realized that he was with GF and looked around to find her, he saw her red hair disappearing into the bushes and he quickly followed.

"GF WAIT UP" Beast boy had lost sight of the red haired girl, but he immediately thought of the form of a wolf, he felt his hearing and smell increase. He looked to his side and found the wolf next to him, he smelled the air and smelt sweet aroma coming from west of him.

He followed the smell with green wolf next to him, when he pushed all the bushes aside he couldn't believe what he saw. GF was standing there in a red bikini, she had perfect curves and you could tell it was a small size for her, but that's what made her look breath taking. She looked over her shoulder making her hair fall over one eye and making her other eye shine.

GF gave Beast boy a sexy look making him snap out of his thoughts "GF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?" Beast boy covered his eyes and quickly turned around, he heard GF giggle and felt two hands on his shoulder. His fear and embarrassment rose quickly, when he felt a hot, slow, steady breathing next to his ear he froze "Don't cover your eyes… It's ok to look… I think I-I like you" Beast boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"**SHE JUST MET ME! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? WHAT DO I DO" **Beast boy was screaming in his head trying to find a way out of this situation until he heard the Beasts voice **"Just take her! She is presenting herself! She wants us and don't you tell me you don't want her!" "I WANT RAVEN! BESIDES I DON'T WANT A GIRL JUST TO GIVE HERSELF TO ME! I WANT HER TO BE READY! I HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWO YEARS! SHE COULD HAVE DATED AND DONE A LOT OF GUYS! IM NOT DOING THIS"**

Beast boy turned around to find GF in a lake, he didn't even realize the lake that was behind her **"That's because you were looking at her" "SHUT UP" **Beast boy raised his hands in a defending manner "Look GF I don't want to do this I am going home. I just don't think it will work… I just met you and I don't want to do this. I will see you at the Tower" Before GF could object Beast boy thought of an eagle form and his wings sprouted. He breathed in slowly and took off into the air, leaving a sad, and confused GF.

GF stood in the cold water trying to figure out what she did wrong, **"This has never happened before… I don't like it" **GF then heard a voice in her head start talking **"Well maybe if you didn't get have naked in front of him and tell him you wanted him… Things would have gone different… Also you never told a guy you loved them… You never even went to second base with a guy… Good job… You made the one guy you actually LOVE runaway"**

GF stared into the sky confused "Do I Love him?"


End file.
